


Bred to Serve

by Dellessa



Series: The Right Price [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Slavery, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Mech Preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt- Sold verse: Optimus/Megatron- Bringing home a mech -Born to Serve</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Lady High Protectress trembled as she made her way from the Senate meeting. It was nearly impossible to sit through the meeting after the comm had come through. Her spark would not stop pounding under her chestplates. They had brought HIM back to her. She had never thought she would see her consort to be. Not after he had been taken. She had thought she would have to wait for one of the other younglings in the Prime line would grow to adulthood before taking a consort. She did not want to wait, she did not want a replacement. She wanted Optimus. She had only EVER wanted Optimus. 

She made her way to the palace, her guards fell into place behind him. “You truly have him then?” She asked the bounty-hunter, Lockdown, as she came to her private rooms. 

The femme sneered, and gave a mocking little salute with her hook, “As promised, your ladyship. Gotta warn you, those mechs put some funny ideas inta his head. It might take a long time to tame him back down.” 

“He wasn’t hurt? Was he? Are you sure?” 

Lockdown snorted, “No, the little glitch wasn’t hurt.” 

“Let me go! Freedom is the right of all sentient beings! You can’t keep me here!” Megatron heard Optimus yelling as the door opened. 

“Beloved, what is wrong with you?” Megatron asked, and took in the image of her consort-to-be yelling and struggling on the berth where he was chained spread eagle. 

“Let me go!” 

“Oh, Optimus, you know I cannot do that. You are my destined mate. You were created for me. I cannot let you go. I will not,” Megatron said gently as she sat on the edge of the berth and reached out to caress the plating before her. “I missed you terribly. I was so worried you were hurt.” 

“F-freedom is the right of all sentient beings! You are keeping me against my will! Let me go!” 

Megatron frowned, “What foolish notions were put in your processor while you were gone? This is blasphemy. It is your sacred duty to be my mate. You are from the line of Primus. It is what he created you for! Optimus, my love, what has happened to you?”

“Stop calling me that. You don’t love me! I’m nothing but a possession to you! You femmes are horrible. You treat us mechs like we are not even people.”

“Optimus, you can’t believe that. I love you. I have always love you and I have never treated you badly. I don’t know what they told you, and I don’t know why you listened to them, but surely you realize you are talking nonsense. I won’t stand for it. You will behave, and we will not be waiting any longer to be bonded. The attendants will come and prepare you, and in the meantime I think you need something to consider the error of your ways.” 

Optimus panted, pulling hard at the bonds that held him until Megatron activated the stasis field on the cuff, and watched Optimus slump strutless against the berth. She got up, crossing the room to the cupboard against the wall, and rummaged through it’s contents. 

She came back with a little cap in her hand and knelt on the berth, manually opening Optimus’ panel, only to stop and growl at what she saw there. “What have you done to yourself? Where are your seals?” 

Optimus hissed at her, “Let me go. You can’t have me now. I’ve been taken.” 

“Don’t be foolish. Do you think this is the first time the a Prime went to his bonding without his seals? I won’t lie. I am angry with you. Furious. What if you are carrying?”

Optimus blanched, “You c-c-can’t offline it.” 

Megatron looked at him sharply,“You are then? You know you cannot keep it, you must realize that? I cannot allow that. I will not,” Megatron pressed the cap over Optimus’ exterior node, magnetizing it in place she activated it sending it humming against the node. She gently closed the panel.

Optimus cried, lubricant trickled down his cheekplates, “Please don’t offline it. Please. Please. I will do anything.” 

“Shhhh....I wouldn’t do that, love. You will carry it to term and it will go to the monastery. I am not that cruel. I could never be that cruel to you.” 

Optimus bit back a sob, “What if it is a femme?” He wiggled, as charge slowly built up, crackling across his plating. It was uncomfortable, but not unbearable yet. 

“She will be fostered out, and taken care of. She will be placed in a good home with femmes who will love her.” 

“Don’t lie to me.” 

“I wouldn’t lie about that. I will make sure she is cared for, and you will be a good bondmate, Optimus. You will do as you should have in the first place.” 

“I don’t want this,” Optimus panted. “I want to be free. I want to----” He shook his helm, looking away from Megatron. “You would hunt me down to the ends of the universe, wouldn’t you? You will never let me be free. I hate you. I hate you so much.”

Megatron sighed, “I know you do, and it makes my spark hurt.”

OoOoOoOo

Optimus closed his optics pointedly ignoring the medic poking about his systems, and the attendants working around him, carefully painting him for his bonding night. He hated them all, and wanted to be back in Dion’s arms. It hurt knowing that his sparkling would never know it’s sire. That he would never see him again. He didn’t realize he was crying again until he felt the attendants dab it away. He cursed at himself again for getting captured. There would be no hope once he was bonded to Megatron. The femme would always know where he was. 

“The sparkling is very healthy, consort. It’s spark has already integrated into it’s frame.” 

“What is it?” he found himself asking, not even sure if he wanted to know. 

“A little femme. She should be strong enough for emergence in a few decacycles. I will be monitoring you through your carry so we can decide on a date for extraction. Don’t worry. I will take good care of you both.” 

“Thank you,” Optimus murmured. “I appreciate it.” He closed his optics, not bother to watch the medic leave, or the attendants as they worked. His systems still buzzed with charge, it was distracting, and not necessarily in a good way. His valve rippled, clenching hard on nothing. He felt empty, and frustrated. Not only that he felt angry. Angry with Megatron, Dion, and even with himself. 

The attendants continued to work on his plating, drawing the symbols of Megatron’s house, and the sigils of Primus on his plating. They touched him gently, murmuring quietly as they worked around him. 

“Consort, we are finished. Should we get your bonded to be?” one asked, “Or do you need a few breems to rest?” 

“No, it’s fine. Please get him. I might as well get this overwith.” 

“Is it that bad?” another of the mechs asked. “She will at least take care of you. You aren’t being sent to one of the breeding facilities or sold like a possession.” 

“A beautiful cage, is still a cage. We should be free to chose. To make our own decisions. To go where we want to go and be with who we want to. No, I don’t want this,” Optimus whispered. “It would be better to go to the well.” 

One of the mechs gasped, “Don’t say that consort!” 

“It is the truth. I wish I had offlined.” 

“Surely you cannot mean that,” Megatron said from the doorway.

“I do. I don’t want to do this, you know I don’t want to do this, and you are making me do it anyway.” 

“We don’t always get what we want, Optimus.” 

“You always do,” Optimus snapped back. 

“No. I really don’t. The only thing that I have ever wanted was for you to love me back, and clearly it is the one thing that I will never have. It is a painful thing to accept,” Megatron said, and began to free Optimus from his bonds. 

“Then let me go,” Optimus hissed. 

“No. I can’t I will do my duty, and you will do yours. Sometimes, you have to do things that you don’t want to. I don’t want you to hurt, but you are giving me no choice. This is what we were both born and bred to do.”

“I hate you! I hate you.” 

“And I love you. I’m sorry it has come to this.” 

“If you were sorry about it you would let me keep the sparkling and stop treating me like I am your plaything.” Optimus sat up, and forced his panel open, ripping the cap off he flung it at Megatron. “I’m not a toy.” He closed his panel with more care, and glared at his bonded to be.

The cap glanced of of Megatron’s armour, and hit the opposite wall with a crack as it shattered.

“If you really loved me you would not take my sparkling away.” 

“I can’t, Optimus. But...I could make sure it went to someone that you care for. Your cousin Hot Rod. He was bonded to one of my generals. You know Ultra. You were always fond of him, were you not? You would be able to see the sparkling...even if you could not take care of her yourself.” 

Optimus trembled. It wasn’t what he wanted, but it was far more than he ever expected. “I could see her? You think they would take her? Are you sure? Ultra is a good femme. I know she is. She’s taken such good care of Hot Rod. You would do this for me?” 

“I would. I don’t want you to be unhappy, or suffer. I will make sure you can see your sparkling. I promise.” 

Optimus nodded, looking thoughtful, “You had better not be lying.” 

“I would never lie about something as important as this,” the femme said solemnly.

OoOoOoOo

Optimus knelt beside Megatron as they prayed at the altar in Prima’s temple. His spark rolled under his chest plates. The vigil in the temple was nearly over. The blessings cast, and soon the Priestess would join them to finalize their bonding. He closed his optics and prayed, and hoped that Megatron would keep her promises. Life would be unbearable otherwise. He was in a daze when the priestess came in and performed the blessing. He was on autopilot, saying the words on cue, but his processor was elsewhere. He could not help but worry about his sparklings fate. It was still on his processor as Megatron picked him up and took him to their nuptial berth. 

It was almost a relief when they finally touched sparks and he found out that she was sincere and would be true to her word. It was something at least. A small something, but it had to be enough for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Hot Rod curled up against Optimus, half in recharge. He was warm. His systems purring happily. Optimus had mixed feelings about it all. He had no doubt in his processor that Hot Rod would be a very good caretaker to his sparkling, but his spark hurt at the thought of giving her up. Everyone would think that she truly was Hot Rod’. Megatron had made sure to tell all that listened how kind her bonded was to help his cousin through a rough carry. Optimus hated the deception.

“You are thinking too hard,” Hot Rod mumbled against him. “Stop fretting. Won’t be good for the sparkling.” He pushed his field against Optimus in a chiding manner. “She will have a good life, Optimus. I dont’ know why you are worrying so much. You used to be so happy, and so excited that you were going to bond with Megatron. You used to love her. And now you are just sad all the time. I hate it.” Hot Rod propped himself up, “What gives?” 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Optimus mumbled. 

Hot Rod sighed heavily, “I just want you to be happy. You used to be happy. As happy as I was to bond with Ultra. It’s was we were created for. It’s it a good thing to fulfil your purpose?” 

Optimus grunted, “Roddy...it’s not that easy.” 

“‘Course it is. Ultra takes care of me and makes sure I have everything I need. She loves me,” he whined. “Is Megatron not going her job? I could have Ultra talk to her!” 

“No...please don’t,” Optimus scowled down at the mech cuddling against him. 

“But Optimus I c---” 

“I said no, Roddy. Just leave it. Please.”

The little red mech pouted as expected. He was terribly spoiled, and if anything Ultra had worsened his condition. Optimus could not imagine that Hot Rod would ever understand what he had been through or what he had come to understand, so he shut his mouth. Megatron had warned him about running it. She had said he would have to be on his best behavior if he wanted to see his sparkling. He had little doubt that she would make good of her threats.

OoOoOoOo

Separation hurt. No one had told him it would, but he could feel each of the lines as they broke, severing his connection with the sparkling. The femme was impatient, clawing her way out despite Optimus’ please for her to take her time. She wanted out. he could feel her impatience. By the time that she pulled herself against his chestplates, curling against him with the fluids from separation splattered across her she was as exhausted. Optimus pulled the small silver form to him, holding her close while he could. he knew it was only a matter of time before Hot Rod and Ultra Magnus would come to claim her. He didn’t want to give her up. She clung to him, her blue optics glowing faintly in her silver coloured face. She was beautiful, more so than he had imagined. 

“Optimus, they are here,” Ratchet said, breaking through Optimus trance. 

“No. Please, just a little bit longer. Please. I just want to held her,” Optimus pleaded, crying as she was lifted away. 

“The longer you wait, Consort, the harder it will be. She needs to get used to her caretakers. I’m sorry. I know this is hard for you.” The medic took the sparkling away, moving across the room to where Hot Rod and Ultra Magnus were waiting. Hot Rod’s optics lit up as the sparkling was put into his arms. She clung to him, recognizing a familiar spark. 

“What’s her name?” Hot Rod asked, moving closer to Optimus.

“Her name is Ariel,” Optimus whispered. He offlined his optics, armour clamping down tight. “Please keep her safe.” 

“I will do my best for both of you,” Hot Rod said, “Promise. You won’t regret this.” 

But he already did. It took everything not to reach out and snatch Ariel back. “I know you will, Roddy.”

OoOoOoOo

Dion stared at the vid screen, and shook. Optimus. Optimus was online. He had been terrified. They had been separated in the raid and he had had no word of him, but there he was on the vid screen on the horrible femmes arm. His mech didn’t look happy at all. His smile was false and pained. No one else might notice how forced it was, but Dion knew Optimus. 

He had to get to him. Had to save him from the servitude that Megatron had forced on him. Slowly a plan came together. He could go incognito. It would be easier to move about if he looked like a femme. No one would stop him then, and by the time they figured it out he would have spirited Optimus away to some place safe. It was a brilliant plan. He would see Optimus smiling soon, he had no doubt at all.

::Hey, Fixit! I need a favour!::

::What now?:: the medic asked over the comm, sounding put out. 

::I found him! Just like I thought, Megatron has him. He was on the vidscreen! I have to go to him! I need to save him!::

::Dion, what kind of crackpot idea do you have now?::

Dion laughed, ::It’s not a crackpot idea. I can just pretend to be a femme and rescue Optimus. It will be easy. Come on. Don’t let me down now!::

::Fine, whatever. You aren’t going to leave me alone until I help you, are you?:: 

::Not a chance,:: Dion replied. He wasted little time in getting over to the medics home. There was no time to waste. He had plans to make, and a mech to rescue.

OoOoOoOo

Optimus knew the mech as soon as he saw him, despite his disguise. No! No! He couldn't be here! Megatron would kill him. His mouth opened, but no sound came out. His processor was spinning. “Dion! No! You can’t be here!” His spark flared with joy and terror, and he knew that it Megatron felt it. He knew his bonded was already on her way, mad with rage. 

“Optimus! I found you!” Dion exclaimed, oblivious that the danger he was in. 

Optimus’ processor spun. “Open-up-open-up-now! NOW!” He was already pushing Dion down, pulling at his armour, and ignoring the noise of surprise and pain that the other mech made. “Open! Open! She will kill you!” He finally got Dion’s sparkplates open, and his open as well. He pressed their sparks together, he found the code and activated it, feeling Dion’s confusion, pain and fear he almost recoiled. ::I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. She will kill you! She will tear you apart limb from limb. I can’t let that happen. I love you.:: 

::Optimus? What have you done?:: Dion quivered beneath him, meaning as Optimus ground their sparks together until overload knocked them both offline.

Optimus came to himself first, and shook, pulling Dion to him as Megatron towered over them both.

“What have you done?” The femme roared.

“Y-you can’t hurt him now. If you hurt him you will hurt us all.” 

Megatron panted, so angry her optics flashed red, “I will make you sorry for this, Optimus.” 

Optimus’ optics paled, “I have no doubt you will.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts- Sold verse: Megatron/Optimus- treaty ambassador is a mech  
> Sold verse: Megatron- Epiphany   
> Sold verse; Megatron/Dion; taming the rebellious mech

Dion woke up feeling groggy. His processor felt scrambled. Off. It all came rushing back as a shadow loomed over him. Fear coursed through his frame leaving him feeling weak. “Megatron.” 

“You are lucky I do not offline you, little mech. You took what is mine, turned Optimus against me, and tried to steal him again.” 

Dion trembled, the femme was frightening this close, hovering over him. “Let me go.” 

“I cannot now. Optimus took that choice from both of us, I fear. As much as I would love to offline you, I cannot. You would take Optimus and I along with you. You can understand why I am not interested in doing such a thing,” Megatron murmured. 

“W-what are you going to do with me then?” Dion croaked. 

“I’m going to spark you up. As much as I regret it, our line does need a new injection of CNA periodically,” Megatron replied, smirking. 

Dion recoiled, and pulled at his bonds, “No! Never.” 

“I’m afraid you will not have a choice, little mech.”

OoOoOoOo

Dion watched the femme through narrowed optics. He was exhausted from struggling against the bonds that held him, and his spark still ached from the bonds that had been forced on him. There would be no going back to home now he was trapped, and if anything that made him all the more angry. 

He was just as angry at Optimus, as he was at this femme, and he could feel through the bond how that hurt the other mech. He couldn’t bring himself to care. His hands curled up into fists as she sat down on the edge of the berth and touched his plating gently. It didn’t matter. He knew what was to come. “Stop it.” 

“So you can speak,” the femme purred. “I was beginning to wonder. 

“Let me go!” 

Megatron laughed, “We both know that is never going to happen. It is done little mech. You will never be leaving this place, and if you can't learn to behave you will never be leaving this berth.” 

“I am a prince. My people will find me,” Dion ground out. 

“Then let them. You will not be any good to them any longer. There is no possibility of a political bonding. Not with your spark tied to ours. You are as good as offlined to them, little mech.” 

Dion vented hard, and willed himself not to cry. He wouldn’t do that in front of this monster. “I hate you.” 

“Then hate me, little mech. You brought this on yourself when you took what was mine. What you had no right to take.” 

“Optimus deserves better.” 

“Optimus was happy until you filled his processor with stupid ideas. If he is unhappy if is on you.” 

“Of course he was happy,” Dion snapped, “You kept him ignorant.” 

Megatron stared at him pensively before leaving the room without another word.

OoOoOoOo

“The ambassador from Neris has arrived, You Ladyship,” Spectra bowed low. “He is waiting in the audience chamber as we speaks.” 

“He?” Megatron asked frowning. “What do you mean, He?” 

“Oh, your ladyship. I think some of our data was incomplete, Your Ladyship. He is indeed a mech,” Megatron's advisor continued looking nervous. “He is waiting, as I said. Do you want me to make an excuse and postpone the audience?” 

“No, I do not,” Megatron snapped. “What does he want?” 

“He is demanding the return of-of one of their citizens, as we suspected they would,” Spectra said nervously. 

“Perhaps I should go get Dion,” Optimus said, interrupting them. “He should be there to---” 

“Consort. You know that will not be possible. You are speaking out of turn, again. We have spoken of this,” Megatron snapped, and watched Optimus shrink away. 

“I am sorry, my bonded. I did not mean any offence. I was just trying to help,” Optimus whispered, bowing his helm to the femme. “I’m sorry.” He wrung his hands together. “I just---” 

Megatron’s face softened, “You are trying. That is enough. Some then. Let us go greet him. Be the good mech that I know you are and perhaps there will be a reward tonight.” 

Optimus shivered, and let himself be lead away to greet the ambassador. He wasn’t looking forward to this. Dion’s people were so very different from those on Cybertron. They didn’t see things the same way at all. They had helped him see the light. He had grown up thinking he was the destined consort of the Lady High Protectress. He wasn’t though. He was a possession. A slave. He had no more rights than a cleaning drone. It was shameful. He was shameful. Despite it all… he still loved Megatron. He hated himself for it. There was clearly something wrong with him. He loved her even when she hurt him or Dion. Poor Dion. He betrayed the mech horribly. 

Spectra opened the audience chamber, revealing a large mech waiting on them, as large as a Cybertronian femme. He nearly towered over Megatron. 

“Release my citizen to me, now,” the mech barked. 

“I don’t believe we have met,” Megatron said placidly. “What citizen to you speak of?” 

“Dion. There are recordings of him leaving his home and stowing away. You are holding him against his will. You will return him, or we will declare war.” The mech looked past her, and settled onto Optimus, “Send your slave away. I will not speak of this in front of him.” 

“I am not a slave,” Optimus said. “I am the Royal Consort.” 

“I know what you are, whore,” the mech snapped. “You are the one that seduced the Prince away.” 

Megatron bristled, and yelled, “Stop. Stop right there. You will not address my Consort in such a way. You will not address me in such a way in my own home, on my OWN planet. You have not even introduced yourself, mech.” 

The mech growled, “I am Ironwill, ambassador to Neris, as you well know. I was sent here by the royal household. We have had word there have been sightings of his Royal Highness Dion. Their majesties would like their son back.” 

“That will not be possible,” Megatron said silkily. “He is carrying. I would no more let my bondmate leave than I would my unborn sparkling. He is mine. I will not give him up. Declare war on me, and we will bring you into the empire, don’t think we will not.” 

The mech sputtered, “I need to contact their Majesties.” 

“You do that,” Megatron said with narrowed optics.

OoOoOoOo

Megatron passed across the berthroom, her field a riot of agitation. “Is that what they think of us? They think we just keep you all as slaves? They think you are my slave?” 

Optimus frowned, “It is how it seems to them. I tried to explain things to you.” 

“We keep you safe!” 

“You barter us as property. We have no freedom. W-we are bred until our sparks give out and we die in servitude,” Optimus whispered. “You chained Dion to the berth. You forced a sparkling on him. How are we not slaves?” 

“I love you,” the femme exclaimed. 

“That makes it all the worse,” Optimus said. “You love me, and yet you allow this.” 

“I can’t change things. You do realize the council will never allow this. There would be riots. There would be violence. It would be an upheaval of our very society.” 

“You do what you must, my bonded,” Optimus said. “You do realize that they could destroy us if you start a war. They will band together. They will cut off our supply lines. This is not a war we could win.” 

“I won’t let a mech bonded to my spark leave my side. I will not allow them that bargaining chip...and I would not put your life in that sort of danger,” Megatron snapped. 

“Then we will have to come to a compromise, my bonded,” Optimus said. “We must do something. We can’t afford a war.” 

Megatron ducked her helm, “You are right. We cannot.” 

Optimus took the femme’s hands in his own. “I’m glad you are finally listening.”


End file.
